1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing traffic information, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing traffic information using prestored schedule registration information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an ever-increasing amount of passenger vehicles has led to increased traffic congestion and traffic accidents, various techniques have been developed that provide drivers with real-time traffic information regarding road traffic conditions, accidents and other factors affecting the flow of traffic.
Real-time traffic information may be broadcast by traffic reporters during delivery of FM broadcasting services, transmitted via FM broadcasting channels, and offered as a supplementary service by mobile communication companies. Also, drivers can be provided with traffic information via Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB).
In particular, in providing real-time traffic information using DMB services, Transport Protocol Experts Group (TPEG) data is used. TPEG is a new standard protocol for delivering traffic and travel data. Use of DMB allows broadcasting of DMB data carrying TPEG data including real-time traffic data (e.g., information about traffic speed for each sections of roads and traffic incidents) and thus enables many DMB service subscribers to use real-time traffic information.
A DMB receiver receives TPEG data to create traffic information such as information for searching for and guiding possible routes, and the traffic information is provided to a user.
For example, a DMB receiving terminal receives all TPEG data being transmitted within a specific period and uses the received TPEG data to create traffic information to make it available to users.
Thus, the conventional DMB receiving terminal has to wait until all TPEG data corresponding to one period has been received. For example, when the transmission period of TPEG data is 30 seconds, the DMB receiving terminal must remain in a standby state for up to 30 seconds. This requires users to initially wait for some time before they can receive traffic information.